


Rule #2: Learn from the Past (Hacking is Still Illegal)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Oliver looks great in jeans, Second meeting, babbles, hacking is illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules. Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again. In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #2: Learn from the Past (Hacking is Still Illegal)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement has been intended. Feel free to comment. This is just my second piece.

 

6 Years Ago

 

 _Oh my god, what is he doing?_  

“Cooper you can't be serious. This is not what I had in mind,” Felicity shouted.

Cooper, her boyfriend of two years sat typing away as he used her virus to hack into the government and quickly started erasing student loans.

“Come on Lis, you know what this could do. And don't act like you never broke into the government,” Cooper replied.

_He's right._

“For fun, not to erase massive amounts of student debt. This is a serious crime not changing grades by hacking into a high school system.”

“We won't get caught. It will look like a glitch in the system. We're too good or we wouldn't have been able to get through.”

_He's not that good. I hacked the system when I was twelve._

Felicity rushes to her computer and shuts him down. He already deleted a few loans but hopefully, he was careful enough they won't be caught.

_Please, please, please let us not get caught._

“Why'd you do that?” he bellowed “We barely got started.”

“You barely got started. I wanted nothing to do with that, Cooper. I didn't create that to do this.”

Cooper stormed out. Two days later, he is dragged out of his dorm and charged with federal crimes. He wasn't as careful as he thought. Felicity visits him in prison.

“Help me Lis. I know you can,” he pleads with her.

_How can I help him? He didn't listen to me. Why didn't he listen to me?_

Later, she got a call saying Cooper hung himself in prison.

_Frack!_

 

Present Day

 

Walter Steele has called her into his office.

“Please don't fire me. I am pretty sure that would be the biggest mistake you can make. I am practically running the IT department...3, 2, 1” Felicity babbled nervously.

_What are you doing?_

“Miss Smoak, I am well aware of your work and you are correct that it would be a mistake which is why I am not firing you?”

_You're not?_

“No, I am not,” he replied making her realize she said it out loud, “I want you to look into something I found in our records. It appears some money has disappeared and I imagine you have your ways of finding out what happened to it.”

_Did my boss just ask me to hack into the records of Queen Consolidated?_

“I'm your girl...I mean I'm not really your girl...I am not coming on to you...not that you aren't attractive...the accent is...3, 2, 1. Yes, I can help. Helpful is my middle name...actually, it's,” she starts to say her middle name before he cuts her off.

“It's Megan,” Walter replies, “That's all Miss Smoak and I think it goes without saying, this is a private matter and should remain such.

_Duh._

“Yes, sir...thank you for not firing me.”

Walter grins and waves her off.  Felicity walks out the door and moves to the elevators.

_Well, so much for not hacking anymore.  Can I really even consider this hacking though?  I mean this is nothing compared to what Cooper._

She stops her internal ramble when she hears a throat clear.  Felicity looks up to see Oliver Queen standing in front of her, leaving the elevator.

_Wow, I never thought someone could look so good in clothes.  I wonder what he would look like without the clothes.  Don't think about that right now Felicity. He is staring._

“Oh, hello Oliver.”

“Hello, Felicity.  Going down, I see.”

She flushes at her internal dialogue and replies, “Um, yes I just spoke to Walter about a special project and now, I am heading back down. Which you already said, I was doing so I will just...do it.”

_Oh frack woman, pull yourself together. Is he smiling?_

“I can't help it. You make me smile,” she hears him whisper in her ear.

_Wait, I said that out loud.  When did he bend down? How did I not notice he was right near my ear? Oh wow, does he smell good. I bet he'd smell even better in my bed. The man is intoxicating._

“Well, don't let me keep you. But I do have a favor to ask so could I come by later, if you aren't too busy with your project?” he asks with a grin.

_Damn, is he beautiful when he smiles._

“Sure,” Felicity replies in a higher pitch than she expected.

 “Great,” and she watches him walk away.

_Those are my new favorite jeans. That butt is pure perfection!_

Felicity doesn't realize Oliver heard he say that out loud before he walked into Walter's office.

 


End file.
